A Song in My Heart
by Mr. Average
Summary: Set in modern times. The Gaang's in high school and Aang has a crush on Toph. Will he be able to win her heart? He will if Sokka has anything to say about it. Toph/Aang, Sokka/Suki, and Zuko/Katara.
1. Chapter 1

This is my addition to Taang week songs

This is my addition to Taang week songs. This will feature the songs She's a Rebel by Green Day and I Want it That Way (Alternate Version) by Backstreet Boys. Obviously I don't own the songs, artists, or the show. The songs belong to their respective artists and the show Avatar belongs to Mike and Bryon and Nickelodeon. And also this is set in modern times and Toph can see and bending doesn't exist. Also, Sokka, Zuko, and Suki are 18, Katara's 16, and Aang and Toph are 15. Also the main pairing is Taang, and the other pairings are Sukka, and Zutara. So let's get this party started!

It was an ordinary day at Avatar High School. The lunch bell had just rung and as usual Sokka was one of the first to reach the cafeteria. He was wearing a blue T-shirt, jeans and white shoes.

"I love Sloppy Joe day" Sokka said to no one in particular. Several minutes later Sokka was sitting at the gaang's usual table waiting for everyone else to get there. A few minutes later Suki, Katara, and Zuko had arrived at the table. Suki was wearing a green tank top, yellow skirt, and flip-flops. Katara wore a blue and white striped shirt, white Capri's, and black slipper shoes. Zuko wore a red shirt over a white T-shirt, black shorts and black and red shoes.

"Hey Sokka" Suki said cheerfully.

"Hey, sweetie" Sokka said with a mouth full of Joe.

"Swallow first, than speak"

"Yes, dear" Sokka said after he swallowed.

"That's better. Oh, you have a little something on your mouth"

"Oh?" Sokka was about to reach for a napkin when Suki stopped him.

"I'll get it" she said grabbing a napkin, but just as she was about to wipe his mouth she pulled the napkin away and kissed him. Sokka was momentarily stunned, but was soon kissing her back.

"Careful you don't get caught by principal Roku" Katara warned.

"You mean like how he busted you and Sparky last week in the equipment room by the gym?" asked Toph as she and Aang arrived at the table. Aang wore a yellow T-shirt, beige cargo shorts, and black and white shoes. Toph wore a green top, brown shorts, a black choker, and black boots that went up to her knees.

"No, of course not!" Katara said blushing. Sokka put his hand over his mouth to keep from bursting out laughing. Suki though she was glaring at him was also struggling to keep her laughter down. Aang was, however, distracted.

"You ok" Katara asked with concern.

"Huh? Oh, yeah fine" Aang said taking a bite out of his salad.

"Dude, you've gotta try the Slo Joes. There even better then usual"

"You know he's a vegetarian Ponytail"

"It's a wolfs tail!"

"Whatever"

"Knock it off!" Zuko snapped.

"Calm down" Katara said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. It's just that they do this all the time and it wears thin after awhile"

"I know. Just work on that temper of yours"

"No problem"

"Hey Sokka can I talk to you a sec?"

"Sure thing buddy what's up?"

"Can we talk in private?"

"Of course" He said then turned to Suki. "I'll be right back. Try not to miss me too much" He said giving her a peck on the cheek.

"I'll be counting the moments" she replied in an overly dramatic voice.

"You do that" Sokka joked before following Aang out to the hallway. "So what's on your mind?" Sokka asked after they got to the hallway.

"Well…I like Toph" Sokka looked shocked.

"The hell you say!"

"I mean I like-like her"

"Ah"

"I just don't know what to do. I think I'm falling in love with her. What if it ruins our friendship? How did you ask Suki out?"

"I was just myself and just asked her out"

"But weren't you worried?"

"Of course. I was downright terrified, but I knew I really liked her and that if I didn't ask her out I'd regret it for the rest of my life"

"Thanks Sokka"

"Anytime"

"But how do I tell her?"

"Hmm" Sokka thought for a few seconds before noticing a billboard nearby. It was then he remembered that there was a talent competition next Friday. "I have an idea"

Meanwhile back in the cafeteria…

"I think he likes you" Katara said to Toph after the boys left.

"Yeah right. Like that could ever happen"

"I don't know" Suki said "I saw the way he kept stealing glances at you. I think Katara's right"

"I don't know I'm just not sure how I feel about him. I mean I love him as a friend, but I just don't know if we could be more. And if any of you tell the guys I said that…"

"We know, grave consequences" Suki finished for her. About that time the bell rang.

"I'll see you guys later" Katara said as she and Zuko left for their classes.

"See ya" Suki and Toph responded. The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. In fact not much happened up to the night of the talent show. Aang spent a lot of time with Sokka and Zuko has they prepared their acts for the talent show. Suki and Katara where in on the plan and did what they could to keep Toph busy. Toph meanwhile was getting angrier by the day that she couldn't really spend any time with her best friend. Finally the day of the talent show arrived. Many parents, faculty members, and friends were in the audience. Including Katara, Suki, and a complaining Toph.

"I don't see why I have to be here to watch a bunch of no talents try to impress people with stupid tricks and songs"

"We're here because Aang, Zuko, and Sokka are participating in it"

"Fine I'll suffer through it, but why should I support Aang when he hasn't been around the last week and a half"

"You'll see soon enough" After several acts varying in talents levels it was Aang's turn. Mr. Pakku who was the swimming coach came on stage.

"And now here's Aang singing She's a Rebel" Aang came onstage to audience applause wearing a black T-shirt and beige cargo pants.

"Before I begin I'd like to dedicate this son to a very good friend of mine. It's time she knows my true feelings. Toph, this is for you"

_She's a rebel,_

_She's a saint,_

_She's the salt of the earth,_

_And she's dangerous,_

_She's a rebel,_

_Vigilante,_

_Missing link on the brink,_

_Of Destruction_

_From Chicago,_

_To Toronto,_

_She's the one that they,_

_Call old whatsername,_

_She's a symbol,_

_Of resistance,_

_And she's holding on my,_

_Heart like a hand grenade_

_Is she dreaming,_

_What I'm thinking?_

_Is she the mother of all bombs?_

_Gonna denonate,_

_Is she trouble,_

_Like I'm trouble?_

_Make it a double,_

_Twist of fate,_

_Or a melody that_

_She sings the revolution,_

_The dawning of our lives,_

_She brings this liberation,_

_That I just can't define,_

_Well nothing comes to mind_

_She sings the revolution,_

_The dawning of our lives,_

_She brings this liberation,_

_That I just can't define,_

_Well nothing comes to mind_

_She's a rebel,_

_She's a saint,_

_She's the salt of the earth,_

_And she's dangerous,_

_She's a rebel,_

_Vigilante,_

_Missing link on the brink,_

_Of Destruction_

_She's a rebel,_

_She's a saint,_

_She's the salt of the earth,_

_And she's dangerous,_

_She's a rebel,_

_Vigilante,_

_Missing link on the brink_

_Of Destruction_

_She's a rebel, she's a rebel, she's a rebel,_

_And she's dangerous_

_She's a rebel, she's a rebel, she's a rebel,_

_And she's dangerous_

The crowd erupted into cheers. None louder then Toph however.

"Thank you!" Aang said before walking off stage. A few acts later it was Sokka and Zuko's turn.

"And now, give it up for Zuko and Sokka" Pakku announced as they walked on stage. Sokka wore a blue tank top, matching pants and white shoes. Zuko wore a red T-shirt and black pants and shoes.

"We'd like to dedicate this song to our ladies" Sokka announced.

"And we're not alone" Zuko said as Aang appeared wearing an orange hoodie, black cap with a blue arrow on it, and baggy army pants and blue and white shoes.

"In the immortal words of Jim Carrey, 'Let's rock this joint!'" Aang yelled as the music started.

_Sokka: I'm your completely,_

_I feel so deeply,_

_You're my first thought everyday,_

_And I want it that way,_

_Zuko: My life is for you,_

_And I adore you,_

_And I love you more, everyday,_

_And I want it that way,_

_All: No goodbyes,_

_Ain't nothin' but a heartache,_

_No more lies,_

_Ain't nothin' but a mistake,_

_That is why,_

_I love it when I hear you say,_

_I want it that way_

_Aang: My heart is on fire,_

_Such a strong desire,_

_Yes I know it's too late_

_But I want it that way_

_All: No goodbyes,_

_Ain't nothin' but a heartache,_

_No more lies,_

_Ain't nothin' but a mistake,_

_That is why,_

_I love it when I hear you say,_

_I want it that way_

_Sokka: I gave you my heart,_

_Baby right from the start,_

_And that's the way it will always be, yeah_

_Zuko: No matter the distance, I want you to know,_

_That deep down inside of me,_

_Aang: You are my fire,_

_My one desire,_

_You are,_

_Sokka: You are,_

_Zuko, You are,_

_All: You are,_

_Aang: Don't wanna hear you say,_

_All: Ain't nothin' but a heartache,_

_Ain't nothin' but a mistake,_

_I love it when I hear you say,_

_I want it that way,_

_All: No goodbyes,_

_Ain't nothin' but a heartache,_

_No more lies,_

_Ain't nothin' but a mistake,_

_That is why,_

_I love it when I hear you say,_

_I want it that way_

_All: No goodbyes,_

_Ain't nothin' but a heartache,_

_No more lies,_

_Ain't nothin' but a mistake,_

_That is why,_

_I love it when I hear you say,_

_I want it that way_

_Aang: 'Cos I want it that way_

The audience exploded into applause has they bowed. After the show was over Pakku came out to announce the winner.

"And the winner is…Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee for their rendition of Wannabe by Spice Girls" The girls went up on stage to collect their prize, a big trophy and a check for 1000.

"I'd like to thank the judges for voting us the winners…" Azula started.

"Man this sucks" Sokka complained once they were in the parking lot. "We should've won"

"I don't know Ty Lee and them were pretty good" Aang mused.

"Who's side are you on?!"

"Guys chill, here come the girls" Right after he said that he was enveloped in a bone crushing hug from Katara followed by a passionate kiss.

"You guys were great!"

"Ditto" Suki added with her forehead pressed against Sokka's.

"So what did you think?" Aang asked Toph nervously.

"You did good"

"Thanks"

"So…you really like me do you?"

"No"

"What?!"

"I love you"

"What?"

"I love you" He said again.

"You do?"

"Yeah, I do" Aang said walking closer to Toph and taking her hands in his. "Do you love me?"

"I-I don't know I…this is all happening so fast"

"It's ok" Aang said letting her hands go. "I just wanted you to know how I felt" Aang was about to turn around, but Toph grabbed his head and turned him around.

"One more thing…" She said before grabbing his head and crashing her lips to his in a soul-searing kiss.

"Aww" Everyone said in unison as they watched the couple share their first kiss ever for either of them.

"Get a room!" Sokka called causing Toph to punch him in the gut while simultaneously keeping her lips firmly on Aang's.

"When are you going to learn" Zuko said with a huge grin on his face.

"I'll let you know when I can breathe again" Sokka whispered sarcastically. About this time they broke the kiss for air.

"Wow" Was all Aang could say.

"I could get used to that"

"Hey, if you guys are done, how about we head over to my uncle's place?"

"You mean the Jasmine Dragon?"

"That's the place"

"Sounds good" Sokka said in agreement. Soon they were all heading towards the Jasmine Dragon each couple holding hands. Except for Aang and Toph until she grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Huh?"

"Hey, don't couples hold hands?"

"Well yeah, but…" Aang's eyes widened in realization. "You mean…"

"Aang, will you be my boyfriend?"

"I'd love to" They walked in silence for a few minutes before Toph looked at Aang and saw him looking at her and looked into his eyes and his usual mirth, optimism, and a new emotion that she never saw in them before, love. As she looked into his eyes she realized how she really felt about Aang.

"Hey Aang"

"Yeah?"

"I love you, too"

What do you think? Not bad for my first Avatar fic, eh? I have an idea for a second "chapter" including an extended ending, bonus scenes, and more. I also have an idea for a prequel to this showing how Sokka and Suki and Zuko and Katara hooked up. But I'll only write it if you the readers want me to. R and R please. Peace


	2. Aauthor's Note

Hey everybody

Hey everybody. Just a quick Author's note, I've decided to make this a multi-chapter story and need some ideas. So if anybody has any ideas, suggestions, whatever please don't hesitate to share them. I will reward anybody who submits any ideas, suggestions, etc. by making them characters in this story. Even if I don't use your idea(s) you can still be a character in the story. I'll release more info in the next chapter. Also, I have started the next chapter and should get it up soon. Thanks for your Patience. Peace


End file.
